<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch Fire by Baby_Buu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094859">Catch Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu'>Baby_Buu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Random smut, Sexual Tension, Short, Touching, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku was tired of Vegeta always playing hard to get, especially when he always enjoyed himself when he eventually caved and gave in to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little thing I thought of randomly one day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goku grabbed Vegeta as he walked by to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Vegeta wasn’t in the mood and growled as he pushed him away. Goku was tired of Vegeta always playing hard to get, especially when he always enjoyed himself when he eventually caved and gave in to him. Goku grabbed Vegeta’s wrist and pushed him back into the wall. He towered over him and used his bigger body to his advantage. He watched Vegeta’s eyes swim with anger and arousal. Which one would win he wondered? </p><p>He leaned down further and placed his lips so they were almost touching Vegeta’s. He could feel his breath hitch and watched his eyes flutter closed briefly. Goku moved his lips down and placed them gently against Vegeta’s jaw. He felt Vegeta’s body slack slightly, but he still didn’t give in. His hands were in fists at his side. Goku began to place a trail of kisses up his jaw to his ear and then down to his throat and shoulders. He nibbled on his neck slightly and he heard a soft sigh. He let his hands roam Vegeta’s back. Over his shirt and then under. He peppered kisses back up his jaw and lingered right at his mouth again. He moved one hand from under his shirt and moved it up to his hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled him away from him so he could watch Vegeta’s face. It was beautiful. </p><p>He growled and then dove in for a kiss. A hungry and passionate and Vegeta didn’t fight him, he kissed him back with as much fervor. Goku moaned and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands were wild, touching Vegeta everywhere. He felt Vegeta grab his hand and place it on his quickly hardening length. Goku smirked as he rubbed Vegeta through his pants. </p><p>He always gave into him,  no matter how much he played hard to get. Goku pulled back from the kiss to breath, but moved down so he was kissing and sucking on Vegeta’s neck. He pulled down the front of his spandex pants enough to free his now rock hard cock and stroked it with his hand. Vegeta let out a series of moans and sighs. Goku felt like his body was on fire. He removed his hand from Vegeta’s hair and used it to pull down his own pants enough to free his length. He stopped stroking Vegeta and moved closer so their dicks rubbed together in the most delicious way. Vegeta humped against him like his life depended on it. Goku could never get enough of this feeling, when Vegeta finally let go and was fully his. </p><p>No words had even been spoken between them since their spar had ended. Simple actions from his thinly veiled rejection to his not so subtle request for them to continue. Goku thrived on it, only he could unravel Vegeta like this. His face was flushed, hair disheveled, and his eyes were dark and filled with need. Goku closed his eyes and dove back in for a kiss. Their actions became more frantic, more desperate as the seconds ticked by. Soon he felt it, the tell tale tingle near his belly. He began to suck on Vegeta’s tongue as he stuck it in his mouth, and heard Vegeta moan. They were both close. He pressed Vegeta further into the wall and worked his hips harder and faster. With a cry they both released onto each other’s stomachs and chests. </p><p>Goku slowed his movements and then stopped all together. He pressed their foreheads together and tried to catch his breath. He saw Vegeta looking up at him. Only in moments like this was he vulnerable. Eventually he would slip back on his mask of indifference, but Goku saw it for what it was. A mask, a farce. He knew that underneath that Vegeta did truly care for him, so he soaked it up in the moments like this. He kissed him chastely on his forehead before stepping back and giving him space. They both adjusted their pants and headed inside to clean up. Still, they said nothing. Goku didn’t need words, and neither did Vegeta. They were men of action after all. Didn’t stop Goku from slapping Vegeta’s ass as he walked by him and giggling as Vegeta yelled, “Hey!” behind him and ran toward the bathroom to get there first, Vegeta clamoring after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>